


Is it Really so Wrong?

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I said light angst before and I'm sorry I lied, M/M, Misunderstandings, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Hinata finds out the secret of why Tsukishima hates soulmates, and feels an overwhelming urge to assure him thatit's okayto love someone who isn't your soulmate.It's easier said than done, though, considering the society they live in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Haikyuu fanfic, so, uh... Don't expect much, yeah? Yeah, okay, good.

It was the first years' turn to clean up after practice. While, yes, normally Tsukishima would sneak out - with Yamaguchi at his heels, no less - today, they'd been thwarted. Kageyama and Hinata were all ready to sneak out themselves as payback, but then they were stopped as well.

And somehow, Hinata ends up on the side of the gym with Tsukishima, while Kageyama and Yamaguchi are on the other side.

How unlucky for Hinata.

_Still,_ he thinks, looking up at Tsukishima's face,  _this is my chance to answer that question..._

"Say, Tsukishima?" he speaks. "How come you always say that soulmates are stupid?"

The question makes the bespectacled boy go rigid. He's staring straight ahead of himself, and Hinata can't read his eyes because there's a(n almost eerie) glare going off his glasses.

When the silence stretches for too long, the only sound being the other two first years cleaning up across the gym, Hinata talks again, voice shaking, "N-never mind! I can tell it's a sensitive issue for you, so-"

"Soulmates are just stupid, okay?" Tsukishima snaps.

Hinata jolts at the words.

"Ah... Okay..."

And then they go back to cleaning.

Hinata, though, is still curious. And, honestly, a little wounded. He looks at Kageyama, who notices his glance and averts his own gaze with a slight blush.

_Soulmates,_ Hinata thinks, while looking at his own,  _are definitely not stupid._

* * *

Tsukishima somehow corners Hinata before practice. And he has to say, the look on his face is almost as terrifying as when he hit Kageyama with the ball!

(Note the almost.)

They're just outside the gym, but Tsukishima drags him away from the building - somehow unnoticed.

Again, terrifying. What, is Tsukishima planning to murder him for the question he asked?

...

Oh, shit, that's it, isn't it?

"Listen-" Tsukishima begins, but Hinata won't hear it.

"Please don't kill me!" he screams, grabbing onto Tsukishima's shirt and dropping down to his knees. "Have mercy, please!"

"What are you talking about?!" Tsukishima shouts. He looks around, frantic, worried that someone's heard that shout and will come looking for them.

This isn't something he wants people to find out, damn it!

"Hinata! I'm just going to answer your question! Now stop crying and get up!"

Hinata looks up, pathetic tears tracking down his face. He stands and dusts himself off. "My question...?"

"About... About why I hate soulmates."

Tsukishima already hates himself for going to Hinata, of all people, for this. But he takes a deep breath and steels himself.

"I'm in love with someone who isn't my soulmate."

Hinata's jaw drops.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Tsukishima's earlier confession is still ringing through Hinata's head, over and over on an endless loop, even when practice is over and done with.

He's slower getting dressed than usual, and he can tell by the way Kageyama looks at him that he's noticed.

But here's the thing - he was told not to tell. So, when Kageyama does eventually ask what's up - Hinata knows he will - he'll be forced to lie about the matter.

He's going to have to _lie_. To his _soulmate_.

Hinata's stomach churns at the thought. The moment he's finished changing he shoves his way past Kageyama, desperate to just get home.

* * *

_"What are you talking about?" Hinata asks, something akin to a sort of horror etched onto his face. Except he's not really, necessarily, horrified. He's just... Shocked._

_But Tsukishima only sees the horror. "Damn it, Hinata!" he shouts. "Do you realize what kind of twisted society we live in?"_

_Mindlessly, Hinata shakes his head in the negative, feeling like that's the kind of response Tsukishima wants from him._

_"We live in a society where you can marry anyone - if they're your soulmate. There are people who are siblings that are soulmates, but do people bat an eye when they fall in love?!" He's not expecting a reply, based on the way he continues on, "No! They don't! Because they're soulmates! But what if someone falls in love with someone outside their family, huh? Someone who isn't related to them in any way, but they're not soulmates? That's, apparently, disgusting and wrong."_

_His voice softens, becomes this sort of fragile thing, and Hinata sees the beginnings of tears pricking at his eyes as he goes on, "Soulmates are all that matter in this world, Hinata. Everything is built around them. Society has been built around them. And because of that, my feelings are seen as more disgusting than incest."_

_That's not really true, Hinata wants to say. There are some places where it's not really accepted for siblings to fall in love, even if they are soulmates. There are also some cultures where falling in love with someone who isn't your soulmate is seen as brave, or even normal._

_But this is Japan. And in Japan, soulmates are, indeed, everything. It's even illegal for children of people who weren't soulmates to get timers themselves, because they 'weren't meant to exist'._

_Hinata doesn't know how to comfort Tsukishima - can't remember a time where he's ever had to - so he just asks, "Who is it?"_

_"Tadashi," is the reply he gets._

_Hinata jolts. He would have thought that the two would be soulmates - but then, he remembers that Yamaguchi's timer hasn't counted down yet. "I'm sorry," Hinata whispers._

_"Just keep this to yourself, okay?" Tsukishima says in a low tone. Then, without waiting for Hinata to agree, he heads towards the gym._

_Hinata follows after a few seconds of turning the conversation - what Tsukishima had said - over in his mind._

* * *

"Is something wrong? You know I hate when you keep stuff from me," Kageyama says, shaking Hinata from his thoughts.

Hinata doesn't reply - doesn't know how to.

At least, not until Kageyama gives a scoff. Then, he gives a sigh, relenting - just a little, though.

"What if the soulmate system is wrong?" he says - realizing too late what that might sound like to Kageyama's ears.

Sure enough, his soulmate freezes in his place, one foot awkwardly placed in front of the other, and his eyes turn to Hinata. Hinata gulps nervously.

"You think we're not-"

Kageyama's assumption is immediately cut off, though. "No! Not that! I love you, Ka-"

He freezes, and immediately snaps his mouth shut.

Soulmates, yes. Dating, of course. And they've used the term 'boyfriend' just as much as they have 'soulmate'.

But they haven't ever said that they love each other.

Luckily for Hinata's nerves, Kageyama either doesn't notice his slip, or is doing him a mercy by pretending not to. "Then what are you talking about?"

Hinata shifts nervously. He has no choice - he can't lie to Kageyama.

But he can omit.

"I can't tell you who," he begins, and he sees his boyfriend's eye twitch, "but someone told me today that they're in love... In love with someone who isn't their soulmate." Kageyama frowns, but he doesn't look particularly disgusted. Maybe possessive? Maybe he thinks the person is in love with him - Hinata wants to laugh at that thought. Still, he continues, "But, I honestly think that the two of them would make wonderful soulmates! So... Do you think it's wrong...?"

Kageyama crosses his arms, eyeing Hinata carefully. "If the soulmate system is wrong," he says, "wouldn't that mean that we'd have to break up?"

Shit, he's right. Hinata bites his lip, contemplating.

"M-maybe it's only wrong for some people...?" he eventually tries.

"No," Kageyama says, shaking his head. "If a system is flawed, it's flawed. Period. Yeah, there are places that have different views on soulmates, but overall you have to admit that everyone pretty much agrees that the soulmate system works just fine."

"Th-then is it possible for a person's timer to be broken, or for the timer to link to the wrong person?" Hinata suggests - he's desperate.

"No," Kageyama says. And this time he doesn't even bother justifying it. "We have to get home, now. Stop being stupid."

Hinata's shoulders slump. Kageyama's gaze softens - as much as it possibly can, because this is Kageyama we're talking about - and he leans down to press a kiss to Hinata's forehead. "C'mon, be grateful for the soulmate system. Without it, do you really think you and I would have ended up together?"

Hinata hesitates, then shakes his head. They may have ended up playing volleyball together, but they certainly wouldn't have ended up  _together_. So, yes, he supposes he should be grateful.

But then, he remembers Tsukishima, and he feels guilty.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata can't stop glancing at Tsukishima - sometimes, he looks at Yamaguchi, too, but mostly it's Tsukishima. Usually it's Kageyama that he chooses to focus on when he's not focusing on practicing, but today his mind is still clogged with Tsukishima's confession from the day before.

"Hey, Hinata! What're you looking at?" Nishinoya says, looking in the direction that Hinata is looking at. "All I see is Tsukishima snickering at Kageyama!" His eyes widen, then, and he nudges Hinata. "Oh, I see! Ogling your soulmate, huh?"

"No," Hinata says, shaking his head. Then, before Noya can say anything else, Hinata blurts, "Have you ever heard of anyone loving someone who isn't their soulmate?"

Maybe he says it a little too loudly, because the gym suddenly goes silent. He can feel Tsukishima's burning gaze, daring him to continue at the cost of his life.

But he's said enough already.

At least... Enough for the team to think that there are problems between Hinata and Kageyama - Or, worse, that Hinata is cheating on Kageyama.

"I mean," Noya says, eyes wide in shock, "it's not unheard of. But, I mean, it hardly ever works out. And it's pretty much frowned upon, isn't it?"

"Why are you asking that, Hinata?" Asahi asks, but his eyes stray to Kageyama. His meaning is clear.  _Are things okay between you two?_

Hinata swallows thickly. He glances briefly at Tsukishima, then to Asahi, then to Kageyama, then back to Asahi. "N-no reason," he chokes out.

Tanaka, however, seems to have noticed the glance Hinata gave to the bespectacled boy, and sees fit to shout his observations to the team. "Holy crap! Hinata, you got a thing for Tsukishima?!"

If it's at all possible, things become even more silent then. Kageyama is the only one, Hinata can tell, who doesn't believe what Tanaka said.

Though he still doesn't seem to like that everyone else thinks it, so Kageyama storms up to Hinata, and grabs him by the collar, yanking him so they're eye level. "You're mine," he growls. And then he presses a kiss to Hinata's lips that makes Nishinoya and Tanaka whoop, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi roll their eyes, and the rest of them to sigh and smile patiently.

The distraction doesn't last long, though. By the end of practice, Tanaka has made four more remarks regarding Hinata's supposed feelings for Tsukishima.

"He doesn't even have a timer," Nishinoya notes at one point, " _and_ it's by choice. He does seem to think soulmates are useless, so I guess my favorite kouhai has a shot!"

Hinata, Kageyama and Tsukishima's collective response is a loud groan.


	4. Chapter 4

"So," Kageyama says later that day, when he and Hinata are studying at his place, "Tsukishima is the one?"

"The one?" Hinata repeats, obviously confused.

"The person in love with someone who isn't their soulmate," Kageyama clarifies. Then, with narrowed eyes, he adds, "The one who made you, somehow, lose faith in the soulmate system."

Hinata flinches violently at that. "I-I didn't lose faith," he defends. "I... I still know that you and I are soulmates, after all. Isn't that enough?"

Kageyama eyes him carefully, then nods. "I suppose."

* * *

Tsukishima eyes the homework in front of him like it just insulted his mother. He's remembering the earlier happenings with Hinata, and Nishinoya, and Tanaka, and the  _entire team_.

"You okay, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asks.

Tsukishima looks up, and sighs. "I'm fine."

"You're thinking about Hinata, aren't you?"

Tsukishima flinches - he's not totally off the mark.

"I'm surprised you didn't ask him out just to spite the soulmate system," Yamaguchi admits, giving a light laugh. Tsukishima felt his cheeks warming, and he ducks his head.

"I'm not gonna date someone I don't like just to spite some stupid system."

"But you would if you liked him?"

Tsukishima hesitates. "Maybe... But then it wouldn't be spiting the system. I'd just be doing it because I liked him."

Yamaguchi nods in understanding.

It's then that Tsukishima realizes that he's not entirely sure what Yamaguchi really thinks of the soulmate system. He just laughs when Tsukishima laughs - and that's most likely just because he wants to be liked by Tsukishima.

"What about you?" he blurts.

He could have a chance. He could have a chance.

Yamaguchi looks up, frowning in confusion. "What about me?"

"Would you date someone who wasn't your soulmate? If you liked them?"

Yamaguchi hesitates - doesn't even blush or anything - and, eventually, shrugs. "I guess I would. If I haven't met my soulmate yet."

Tsukishima's heart sinks at the last sentence. "You would dump them, then? When you met your soulmate?"

Yamaguchi blinks. "Well... Uh..." It's clear to Yamaguchi that Tsukishima's got reasons for asking, and it's because of that that he's not really sure how to answer.

He's not sure how he wants to answer.

"I have to head home," he says, finally, packing away his things into his bag.

Tsukishima doesn't try to stop him. He silently watches as Yamaguchi leaves. When the coast is clear, he tosses his pencil on the table with a sigh.

He won't be able to get anywhere studying tonight.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone continues talking about Hinata's supposed crush on Tsukishima the next time they have practice. Whether it's the faint whispers of Daichi and Suga, or the loud jokes of Tanaka and Noya, they're all talking.

Except Asahi. Asahi is a saint in Hinata's eyes.

At one point, when Kageyama overhears one too many jokes from Noya, has had one too many pitying looks from Suga, he snaps.

"What is wrong with you all?!" he screams at the top of his lungs. "Get it through your thick skulls! Hinata is  _my_ soulmate! Just drop it!"

Everyone looks at each other, and Hinata, for a moment, thinks that they'll all drop it like Kageyama asked...

"Is that enough for him to stay?" Suga asks tentatively.

It makes Hinata go rigid, and it makes Kageyama glare menacingly. Suga flinches.

"I-I'm just saying," he stutters out, attempting to explain, "if Hinata does love someone who isn't you - who isn't his soulmate - is there much you can do to stop him?"

"He doesn't love Tsukishima," Kageyama says defensively.

"But does he love you?" Daichi puts in, almost tentative as he does so.

Kageyama scoffs. "Of course he does," he says. "I'm his soulmate."

"Oh, so he's said it before?" Daichi says, and his eyes stray to Hinata, who flushes a deep red.

"He said it the other day," Kageyama replies, not mentioning that he didn't say it back.

Suga sighs, and tries another tactic. "Kageyama, if Hinata didn't love you - would being soulmates be enough to stay with him?" Kageyama doesn't reply, and only averts his gaze. "What about if you didn't love Hinata, then? Would being soulmates let you stay with him, even if you didn't love him?"

Kageyama narrows his gaze. "But I do love him," he insists. It makes Hinata's heart flutter.

"But if you didn't?"

"But I do."

"Kageyama, I'm asking if you didn't. Pretend you don't love him. Do you think you think you'd still want to stay with him?"

Kageyama glares angrily down at the floor. Suga and Daichi sigh.

Suddenly, Hinata pipes up. "What if we weren't soulmates, but you still loved me?" he says. "What if I was someone else's soulmate-"

"Tsukki's?" Yamaguchi suggests.

"Sure, fine. Let's say I was Tsukishima's soulmate, but you loved me and I loved you. Would you let me be with you, or would you want me to stay with Tsukishima? Just because we're soulmates?"

Kageyama actually looks angry at that question. "I would want you to be with me," he says. "I'd fight him myself if I had to." He pauses. "And that's not just if it was him, by the way. Even though he pisses me off. I'd do it no matter who your soulmate was."

Hinata glances at Tsukishima from the corner of his eye, sending him a meaningful look before he looks back to Kageyama. "That's good. Because I would do the same for you!"

"You would probably lose," Kageyama says, a taunting smirk on his face. "But I would appreciate the effort and run away with you anyway."

* * *

Tsukishima is no moron. A jackass, maybe, but he's no moron.

He knows what Hinata meant by that little glance earlier.

_'See? It's okay as long as you love him. As long as you fight for him.'_

But he highly doubts that's the case. If you ask him, everyone only looked favorably on Kageyama and Hinata's declarations because they  _are_ soulmates. Screw any reality where they're not - they are, in this one. That's the only reason-

"Tsukki?" Yamaguchi says, poking him in the side and, subsequently, shaking him from his thoughts. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," he mumbles in reply, staring down at his uneaten dinner. "Just thinking."

Yamaguchi is silent for a while, then says, "I guess Hinata really doesn't love you. But I wonder what his question was about?"

"Question?"

"The other day," Yamaguchi elaborates. "The one he asked Nishinoya, remember?"

Tsukishima tenses, and gives a non-committal grunt.

He knows what the question was about, but he's not planning on admitting that any time soon.

 

 


End file.
